


A Plan Backfired

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [23]
Category: The Hustle (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Penny feels like Jo and Thomas don't love her. They assure her they do.
Relationships: Josephine Chesterfield/Penny Rust/Thomas Westerburg
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 26





	A Plan Backfired

Penny doesn't exactly know how it happened but she’s in love with both Jo and Thomas before she realizes. 

She knows she fell Thomas first though. And it probably was shortly after they met Penny thinks. When he took her dancing. 

Not the loud music of the club people grind to. But actual slow dancing. It’d been a night during the con where Jo had been gone had stepped away from playing the Doctor character to go to see Bridgette. 

Penny and Thomas had snuck and gone out. Penny under the pretense of being blind, Thomas still undercover as a hapless billionaire. Pretending to be unaware that Penny was conning him.

She almost blew her cover that night. Him in a nice suit, her in white slinky number with a plunging open back, wrapped in his arms as they swayed to the music.

\---

She knows she fell for Josphine second. It was during the supposed two weeks before Thomas showed up again.

It was actually a month. But who was counting they certainly weren’t.

She’d just spent most of that month holed up in some silk pajamas, eating ice cream cause she’d really been in love with Thomas by the end of the con. And it hurt that he’d conned her. 

Mapulatied her.

And Jo had seen how messed up she was by it and just let her wallow for a while. Which she was grateful for. Penny was also grateful for how Jo kicked her butt when she fed up with Penny’s wallowing. Penny would never tell her that ever.

How she was amazed that Jo knew how to break her apart and put her back together. Jo was methodical and Penny loved her for it.

\-----

Penny also knows that they don’t love her like she loves them. They think of her as kind of a friends with benefits thing. Easy fun. 

But just being friends, makes it hard when she has to kiss either of them or have sex with them to pull off a con.

They’ve done it multiple times either pretending to be Thomas’s girlfriend or Jo’s. Sometimes she has to pretend they're in a threesome.

Which is ever so hard because why would either of them fall for someone who’s short and ugly like her, she wonders.

\-----

Penny sighed, trying to concentrate on the research she was collecting but it was hard.

She could hear sighs and moans coming from the bedroom all three of them shared.

“You know it’s kind of hard for me to concentrate on work with you two moaning so much.” She said coming out of the study hands on hips.

Both Thomas and Jo were in bed in their underwear. Thomas on his back in black boxer. Josphine straddled him in a dark blue pantie and bra set. 

They glanced up at her breaking their kiss.

“You know you could always join us right, darling?” Jo asked, as she bit her lip

“Please come join us.” Thomas said reaching for Penny.

Sighing once more Penny sat in the cozy chair in the corner facing the bed. “You two, Always do this. Start having fantastic pretty people sex when I’m busy working.”

Jo and Thomas glance at each other, and then turn to her twin looks of worry over their faces.

But Penny ignores them and continues speaking, “And you guys never invite me? It makes me feel like the third wheel if I come in here and interrupt. I feel like you guys don’t want me around.”

They stare at her for a couple seconds. Then Jo climbs off Thomas, and off the bed too, only to come kneel in front of her.

“Penny, please look at me.” Jo asks her softy,

“No.” Penny says as she stares out the window. She knows she has tears in her eyes now. She must be so ugly. Her mother was always an ugly crier. But if she doesn’t then it won’t happen. They won’t break up with her.

“Penny.” Thomas says,sitting up now his voice is gentle but it’s always gentle unless he needs to be similar to an alpha male for a con. “Are you feeling inadequate?” 

Penny just nods, too much of a blubbering mess to answer.

Jo sighs, “Thomas darling, I think our plan worked a bit too well.”

“What?” Penny asks, finally able to stop crying enough to fouous on both their faces. 

She’s so confused.

“Come on, do me favor and come lie down on the bed.” Jo mummers standing up and taking Penny’s hand, 

She allows Jo to lead her to the bed. Crawling on top of it to lie next Thomas. Jo follows after her sitting on her other side.  
Thomas pulls her closer. Penny allows him so she never could resist him. He’s lovely really, warm and musilely, plus she likes the smell of his aftershave. 

“Comfortable?” Jo asks 

She nods.

“Good.”

“Sweetie, our goal never hurt you.” Thomas says, putting a finger under her chin so she has no choice but to look at them.

Or make you feel inadequate.” Jo mummers tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “It was to seduce to bed and help you forget about work for maybe an hour or two.”

“We know how stressed you can be during the planning stages of a con. You want everything to be perfect.”

“Wait you both were trying to have sex with me?” Penny asks. 

They nod. “It was never to hurt you.” Jo says,

We’re sorry our plan backfired.” Thomas says, “We love you.” 

Penny stares at them astonished. She just thought they were using her for easy sex and when they need her to play a glited girlfriend.

“Well, if you really love me don’t you think you should show me.” Penny says with more confidence than she feels.

Thomas and Jo look at each other and then smirk at her. And then attack her with glee.

They spend the rest of the afternoon whispering sweet nothings in her ear, kissing her all over and bringing her to edge and giving her orgasam after orgasam. Until Penny lies spent and sweaty on white sheets. Blissed out and feeling cared for.

But Thomas and Jo don’t stop there they continue to show her they love her in other small ways and Penny does too.


End file.
